Newbies
by angels-underneath-the-stars
Summary: Its a new year, wich means time for new initiates. Among them are two boys, looking for their meaning; may that be love, or may it be revenge, they hope that their descision will help them make the choice. But will it, really' **SEXUAL BEHAVIORS AND FOUL LANGUAGE**
1. Chapter 1

My name is Azkane. It's the day of the aptitude tests. My boy-friend, Amity, named after our faction, is freaking out.

"Babe. It's fine. It's okay. No need to be flipping shit, okay? I'm here." I squeeze his hand gently, just to show him that I'm here for him.

He takes a few breaths, then turns to me. "I can't.-" Tears start pouring out of his eyes.

"I can't continue dating you." Amity collapses on the ground.

I stagger backwards, his words knives being thrown at me. "B-but why? We said that we would join the same faction tomorrow, even though our tests might not say so." My body crumbles to the floor, my cheeks hot and wet from tears. I let out a sob, letting my depression get the best of me.

A teacher strides down the hall, paying little mind to the two boys, crying, on the floor. "Amity, Azkane. Shouldn't you be at Factions History right now?" Her tone is happy, unlike how I feel. I feel worthless, stupid. I feel like he took my heart, and threw it onto the ground, stomping on it till it bursts. I nod. I do not belong in Candor, I lie too easily. Nor do I belong in Abnegation, not nearly as selfless as I should be. That rules out two.

"We're fine, just collided on our way." I rub my head, faking an injury was one of the easiest things that I have ever done.

"Mr. Beastes? Are you okay?" I see him sit up, faking an injury in his shoulder, as if my head rammed into his arm, full force.

"Yeah," he sniffles, rubbing his puffy eyes, wiping his tear stained cheeks, "I just got hurt."

"How about I escort you to clumsies to the infirmary?" She remind me of my mother; calm, enduring, caring, selfless, brave, smart, Divergent.

We nod in unison, not bothering to look up, we walk silently to the nurses station. I try to hold his hand once more, but he edges away.

Why did I have to let him be in control of me? I just was in love, I let my emotions get the best of me. But it was 3 years of my life, spent with a man full of cowardice, full of selfishness.

that rules us both out of Abnegation and Candor. Will I still choose the same faction as him? How will I survive without him? He was my life, he still is. I continue crying, blaming it on the "injury".


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for the shortness of these two chapters. I am crying, like legit tears are coming out of my tear ducts right now, bc I just finished book one of the divergent series... ;-; don't wanna mess up my laptop, now do I? *giggles through tears***

We sit near each other in the cafeteria, sitting quietly, listening to the people talk about the aptitude tests, what to expect, and stuff like that.

"You will be taken ten at a time, in alphabetical order, to one testing room." She takes a deep breath and exhales, continuing, "Then, your supervisor will hook themselves up to wires and gadgets that Erudite headquarters have provided, and inject you with a transmitting serum. From there, you will face a few tests, which you are not allowed to talk about. Tomorrow, will be the choosing ceremony, which _all _of you should know what it is by now. Now, we will begin. Amelia Aere, Bram Agnese, Jonathan Agnese, Brian Agnese..." I stop listening to her call of the first ten names. My eyes wander around the room, connecting with Amity's for a second, then his name is called. I gasp, holding in my words as to not disrupt the calm setting. Everyone is nervous, I can feel it. It's in the air, in the floor, the lights that glow blue, my body. I tremble, '_What will I have to face in the aptitude test? What will happen to Amity and I afterwards? Will we pick the same faction?' _I lose myself in those thoughts, for however long it took to get to me, Azkane Woodly.

"...Azkane Woodly, and Vladimir Veas. Right this way."

I swallow, trying to rid my throat of the lump that has obviously formed. My legs follow the nine or ten people in front of me, my feet falling into beat with theirs. I am directed to room nine.

I walk in, hands shaking, eyes darting from side to side. I spot someone near a metal chair.

"Excuse me?" I clear my throat, the person does not turn my way. I raise my voice. "Excuse me, but I'm here for my aptitude test. Are you my supervisor?" The person turns, revealing a face that I recognize, Christina.

"Ah, my young initiate, Azkane!" She runs towards me, wrapping her arms around me as I jump into her arms. "Oh, how I've missed you." Her smile brings back distant memories of when I was a child.


End file.
